


Camera

by thatrioloser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, POV First Person, Photography, Songfic, indirect mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his picture taken by Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of Emilie Autumn's song I Don't Understand,,,, i did a fic like this before but it fuckin sucked so im remaking it and i like to think its so much better

“Let me take your picture,” I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I turn my head away from the window  and towards a young man holding a large box and one of the guards standing at the doorway. I look the young man up and down before looking at the box that he was starting to mount.

“Is that a camera?” I asked cautiously. 

The man smiled, “Yes it is! And when I light the powder-” He went underneath the black fabric and in a few seconds a flash went off. My eyes went wide before I noticed what had happened. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed, smiling softly, as the man moved away from the camera. “How long does it take?” I asked him.

“Well, are you good at staying still?”

I looked at him puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“If not, then we’ll have to clamp your head in place.” He smiled at me. I felt a part of me drop, and a bit of my anxiety rising. 

I kept my gaze on the man’s shoes, “You really do that?” 

“You’d be surprised how often,” He said, almost in a comical manner.

I lowered my voice, “I’ve had enough of clamps.” 

“I don’t understand-” I heard a mixture of confusion and an attempt of sympathy in his voice. Things were still for a moment until he sat down next to me. “What’s your name?” He asked me, I’m sure he was quite aware of what my name was, the guards most likely told him before he came in.

“Castiel.” I answered. I then lifted my head to look at him, his hair was brown and his eyes were a beautiful green. “What’s yours?”

“Dean, not as nice of a name as yours.” Our eyes met.

“I think it’s nice,” I responded. I noticed that he was looking at my arms.

“What are those bruises?” He asked. I tried to hide them by crossing my arms in front of me. “Those lacerations, may I look?” He took my arm to inspect it before I had a chance to give him an answer. He looked at it in concern before he looked back at the guards.

“What is this for?” I asked.

“Why is he here?” He asked the guards. “He seems perfectly sane!” He looked at me and gave me a soft smile. He stood up slowly and took out a bouquet of flowers from his bag. “Could you hold these?” He held out the flowers towards me. I took them, accidentally touching his hand as I did. 

Dean went behind the camera, covering himself with the black fabric. “Should we hide the scar?” I asked, not talking about any of them in particular. 

“Not at all. Now, don’t move an inch,” he said. I sat still, holding the flowers close to me. The bright flash went off. Dean stood away from the camera and smiled at me. “I never seen someone quite like you. I suppose that’s why they brought me here.” He stood right in front of me, “Thank you.”

“I’ve done nothing,” I replied. He shook his head.

“You’ve done far more than you know.” My eyes went wide, I haven’t heard those words for years. I don’t want them after me anymore… 

Dean shook my hand before leaving the room, the guards locking my room once they left.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks, I’m nothing but a morbid fascination for others to look upon. An example that madness can affect anyone.


End file.
